Bunny Girl
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Rio, Neil's bunny, turned into a human because of witch princess. What will happen next? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : i do not own Harvest moon**

* * *

Neil entered his house and and shut the door behind him. He took off his red coat and walked towards a cage on the corner of his house. His blank expression turned into an anxious and panic expression when he saw the cage is empty.

"Rio?" Neil begun to search his bunny around his house.  
He search everywhere but it's nowhere to be found. He bit his lips in frustration and went inside his bedroom. He was about to lie down when he saw a girl sleeping on his bed peacefully.

She has a bunny ears and long blonde hair. Plus she is wearing a white and plain knee-length dress. Neil started to alerted, because he heard a rumor about a half-human and half-animal creature attacking the villagers and the villagers started to search for that weird creature.

But since she looked friendly, he shook her and she woke up. She sat on his bed and rubbed her eyes while yawning. She turned to neil, and as she saw Neil's face, her smile appeared on her face.

"Neil!" She lit up when she saw Neil.

"Hmm? How do you know my name? And who are you?" Neil asked in confusion.

"Rio!" She beamed and wraps her arms around him abruptly which make him blushed furiously.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where is Rio?" Neil asked hastily while trying to release her arms but unfortunately, he can't because the girl hugged him really tight.

"Rio! Me!" The girl exclaimed.

"Huh? I don't get it." Neil flustered.

"Hmm.." she released him and took a letter from her pocket. Then, she handed him the letter. Neil took it and opened the letter.

* * *

_Hey Neil. Looks like i turn your silly bunny into a human. 'till i find a potion to make her go back to a bunny, please take care her. Okay?and don't forget to protect her, don't let people see her ears. Lately, they had been searching for a person who has animal's ears._

_Witch Princess_

_P.S : and anyway, i went inside your house without a permission from you. _

* * *

Neil groaned and put the letter on the bed. He stared at the girl. He doesn't believe his bunny turned into a girl or human but anything could be happen if Witch princess is around.

"Rio! Me!" Said the girl while smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Neil.

"Neil!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Neil! Hungry!" Said the girl.

"Huh, ok, i will make something." Neil walked to the kitchen but the girl grabbed his wrist.

"Neil! Carrot!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, wait here." Neil said and walked towards the kitchen. Neil took a few carrots and walked back to my bedroom.

* * *

**NEIL'S POV **

I found the girl was standing near the bookcase.

"Hey, i brought you carrots." I mumbled and she turned to me.

"Neil! Carrot eat!" Said the girl and come over me. She didn't take the carrot but she just stared at me while opening her mouth slightly.

"You want me to feed you?" I questioned. She nodded. Geez, how unindependent she is but of course this is my fault because when she was a bunny, i always fed her.

I took a carrot and put it into her mouth. She bite it slightly and smiled at me again. She always smiling at me and it's makin' me sick.

"Eat it by yourself. I have to cook something for me." I said and handed her the carrot. She took the carrot and her expression from happy turned to sad and her eyes got watery soon.

"Neil? Hate me?" The girl asked sadly.

"No, no, i just want to cook something. I'm hungry ok? You don't mind right?" I said calmly.

"Hmm.." Rio hummed and eat her carrot by herself.

Tch, that girl is weird.

I left the room and cook something to myself. I'm wondering if she can eat human's food.

After i ate and shower, i went back to my room. I heard a soft grunt. Rio is sleeping on the floor while holding one of her carrots. I lifted her to the bed and covered her with the blanket. Uh well, i admitted she is pretty cute.

I stroked her hair like i usually do to my bunny. Her hair is soft and smooth. I like it. It's feel different from her bunny fur. After stroking her hairs, i yawned and took a pillow from my bed without making Rio awake. I put the pillow on the floor and lied down on the floor. It's pretty cold but i have no choice right?

* * *

**NO ONE POV **

Neil woke around 3 a.m. because he felt uncomfortable. He rubbed his eyes and then he felt someone hugging him. There is Rio, sleeping next to him while hugging him. Neil groaned and moved her arms away from him. He lifted her carefully, Trying not to wake her up. Neil lay her on the bed and covered her with blanket. After he lay her on he bed, He lied back on the floor and fell in a sleep immediately.

After a few minutes, Neil opened his eyes again because he felt someone arms around him. He saw Rio, hugging him again. Neil clenched his teeth in frustration and moved her arms away from him carefully but unfortunately, she awakened.

"Go back to your own bed." Neil ordered but she shook her head.

"No." She replied stubbornly.

"Now." Neil ordered with force in his tone.

"Want to sleep with Neil." She answered.

"We can't sleep together. Now, go back to your own bed." Neil ordered.

She shook her head while scowling.

"Geez, now Rio." "No." Said Rio while wrapping her arms around Neil. He blushed slightly.

"Don't ever hug me again."

"Why? Neil hug me when i bunny." Rio's eyes got watery and her tears began to fell from her eyes.

"It's when you're a bunny. Now, it's different." Said Neil.

"Neil hate me?" Rio sobbed.

"No, i just don't like people hugging me." Neil reasoned.

"But, but.. Neil sleep with me." Rio sobbed.

No way." Neil answered while blushing.

"But Neil! Sleep with me!" Rio grabbed his arm and began to pulled it.

"I said NO!" Neil yelled at her and made her cry.

"Hiks.. Neil mean. Hate Neil." Rio released his arm and walked towards the bed. she threw herself on the bed and covered herself with a blanket.

Somehow, Neil felt guilty because he yelled at Rio. After all, she is just a bunny. Neil took his pillow and walked over the bed.

"Umm, Rio?" Neil called while looking down.

"Hmm?" She answered but refused to look at him.

"I guess i wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you." Neil muttered.

"Really?" She turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Neil sighed. Rio shifted a bit so Neil could sleep beside her. After Rio moved a bit, Neil stretched out on the bed. As soon as Neil lied on the bed, Rio embraced him tightly and make Neil blushed deeply.

"No hugs." Neil grumbled while blushing deeply. Rio stared at him hopefully with her puppy-eyes or perhaps bunny eyes.

"let go of me or i'm not going to sleep with you." He threaten. She scowled at him slightly but she let go of him reluctantly.

"Neil!" Rio's squeal make Neil opened his eyes. Rio was smiling brightly. Neil yawned and stretched his arms.

"What time is it?" Asked Neil but Rio just stared at him in puzzled look. Remembering she is just a stupid bunny, he took his alarm clock by himself. It's 9 a.m.

"Damn it!" Neil cursed under his breath while putting the clock on his table.

"Neil, hungry!" Rio pulled his shirt impatiently.

"Shut up!" Said Neil while standing up.

"Neil! Hungry." Rio whimpered but Neil just pushed her out from his room and locked the door.

"Neil! Neil! Neil!" Rio squealed while scratching the door.

"Be quiet! I'm changing!" Said Neil from his room.

After a few minutes, Neil come out from his room.

"Let's go Rio. I'll have a breakfast at the restaurant." Said Neil. Rio nodded.

"Oh, and you have to cover your ears with something before you go out. The villagers are searching for a human that have animal's ears because the human that have animal's ears had attacked the villager for a few times so don't show your ears, 'kay?" Neil explained.

But Rio just stared at him in puzzled expression.  
Neil took a deep breath and took off his red coat and put it around Rio's head to cover Rio's ears.

Rio scowled at Neil while pulling the red coat from her head.

"No, you have to wear that." Neil covered her head with the red coat and put his arm around her shoulders and his another hand holding the coat so she can't take off the coat.

"Let's go, Rio." Said Neil.

* * *

**A/N : so this fanfic inspired by the picture of Rio and Neil(the cover) and i do not own the picture. Anyway Rio can't speak properly because she is a bunny before and she learn to speak a bit when she heard Neil talking when she is a bunny. Please review and i wouldn't mind if i get criticism:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest : thanks^^**

**Merupuri : sure, i'll make it^^ thanks for reviewing! **

**Neil's POV**

I held Rio's hand tightly and before i could turn the doorknob, i realized, Rio doesn't has any shoes. Geez, she is such a burden. But since she is a bunny before, i'll let her walk with her bare foots. Maybe i should go to the tailor first to buy her some shoes and clothes.

"Neil?" Rio's voice snapped me out from my thought. She stared at me with her big sapphire eyes.

"Let's go." I held her wrist and opened the door.

"Neil!" Rio called my name again.

"Now what?" i turned to her and saw her bend down and took a red magic flower. I thought she was going to show it to me and admire it like a girl usually do but instead, she ate it and stared at me again with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Neil hungry? Wants to eat?" she asked. I shook my head, i rather eat chocolate cake than eat a flower. It's gross. And disgusting. Plus, i remembered that red magic flower is poisonous. Damn it, what if Rio got stomachache and started to whining? But Rio seems fine.

"neil has to eat." Said rio strictly while shoving the red magic flower into my mouth. I tried to avoid it but she already put that damn flower into my mouth. The taste was disgusting. I wanted to spit it out but Rio was staring at me happily so i tried to swallow it even thogh it was hard as hell. I felt i wanted to threw up now. The taste was ugh, just, so, i can't explain it. Ugh...

"Hey Neil! And who's that girl? Why your usual red coat twisted around her head?" someone shouted cheerfully. We turned around and saw Rod behind us.

"Hey Rod, this is-" i explained but i stopped when i see Rio was wrapping her arms around Rod.

"Rod!" she exclaimed and tighten her embrace. Darn it, why i felt jealous seeing Rio embracing him? She is just my pet, not my girlfriend. Wait, girlfriend? Why i even thought of it?

"Uh, well, do i know you?" asked Rod and i could tell he is blushing widely.

"Rod! Comes to neil house." Explained Rio and hugged Rod. I remembered Rod likes to played with Rio when she is a bunny. Arghh..

"you want me to come to Neil's house?" asked Rod in confuse.

"Rio, quit hugging Rod." I ordered sternly.

She turned to me and released Rod reluctantly.

"ok, bye Rod, we're going to tailor shop now." I said in monotone voice and grabbed Rio's wrist.

"Want eat flowers! Huwweeeeeee!" she cried out loud and make everyone stared at us weirdly especially Rod.

"Later." I replied.

"But i want now! Huweee.." she cried louder.

"Neil, that's not how to treat a lady." Allen interrupted and he took Rio's hand and kissed her back hand. Unfortunately Rio was still crying.

"who's this girl?" asked Allen without looking at me.

"she? She is my precious girl so back off Allen." I blurted out. Heck, why i even said that? What if he thinks Rio is my girlfriend?

"You?! Have a girlfriend?! Impossible."Allen snickered. He thought 'precious girl' as a girlfriend.

"yeah, it's true." I stated and grabbed Rio's wrist. I tried to walk but Rio refused to move.

"Ri, if you walk, i'll let you umm.. h-hug m-me." I stammered and glanced at Allen. Rio perked up and she turned to me. "Really?"

I nodded reluctantly. She immediately wrapped her arms around me i could see Allen was staring at me in disbelief.

"ok, Rio, Let's go to the tailor." I said. This time, she nodded obediently and we walked to the tailor.

Finally we arrived at the tailor after Rio whining all the way to the shop.

"Hey Neil!" a bubbly voice greeted us as we entered the shop. It was Michelle.

Michelle gasped as she saw Rio,"Who's that girl? Where's she live? Why your coat twisted around her head?"

"This is Rio, she lived in well, my house." I replied.

Michelle's jaws dropped, "Really? You're keeping a girl in your HOUSE?! How dare you Neil!"

"but she has nowhere to live so she stayed in my house." I replied.

"WHAT?! She can stay in my house rather than your house. You could do something to her so she better live with me." Michelle demanded. Actually, i think the right sentence is, _'she would do something to me' _not me who'll do something bad to her. But , i'm not going to let Rio stay at Michelle's house, no matter what.

"No, she has to stay with me. Where's Yuri?" i asked.

"...hi neil.." a shy voice greeted me, it's must be Yuri.

"Can you make a few clothes for her?"

"sure, she can choose what clothes she wants to wear." Yuri said quietly.

"no, you can make anything that fit her, up to you."

"sure."

"and can you teach her how to wear clothes?" I asked quietly, not wanting Michelle to hear.

"she can' t wear clothes by herself? How about you teach her how to wear a dress and stuff? Maybe you'll like-" Michelle still hear what i said.

"Shut up." I wanted to punch michelle's face so badly. I'm not a pervert beside, i don't like her as you-know-right? I love her as my pet.

I dragged Yuri away from Michelle while holding Rio's wrist.

"ok, so Yuri, i need to tell you something." I said to Yuri.

Yuri stared at me but she didn't say anything.

"she has a weird ears." I muttered as i took off my coat that twisted around Rio's head.

Yuri gasped, "is she the creature that like to attacking the people?" she asked.

"no, she is my bunny that turned into a human because of that damn witch." I explained bitterly.

"...oh... hmm, so i can choose what clothes... she'll wear?" asked Yuri.

"yeah, don't forget to teach her how to wear clothes. Plus can you make a hood that can cover her ears?"

"sure.." Yuri replied and dragged Rio into changing room. Rio's eyes got teary and i'm sure she is going to cry soon.

"N-neil.. hiks.." tears streamed down her cheeks before Yuri forced her to walk inside the changing room.

"Rio, stop crying." I ruffled my hair in frustration.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Rio cried.

"i'll let you hug me if you be a nice girl today, so stop crying okay?" i smiled while patting her head, actually a hug from her not that bad.

Rio stopped sobbing and stared at me as a smile formed on her lips.

"actually you're the one who wants a hug, right Neil?" Yuri interrupted and dragged Rio into the changing room before i could say anything. Who wants a hug from her? I'm just letting her hug me because i want her to stop crying. That's all, right?

**a/n : actually this chapter should be longer but since i was sleepy, i'll end it here^^ **


End file.
